Tönern Arcilla
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: No podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar esos sentimientos,a pesar de ser tan puros simplemente no podían ser correspondidos. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser estar enamorado de la pareja de tu hermano? Yuui sabía la respuesta a eso; Era Horrible KuroxFye / KuroxYuui
1. PROLOGO

Notas: Hola gracias por leer, espero te guste este fic. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y si me apoyas te aseguro que actualizare diario si es posible *0*. Muchas gracias.

PROLOGO

**00**

 _Rechazo_

Eso era lo único que el joven Yuui conocía desde su más tierna infancia; La vida había decidido que la familia D. Flourite fuera bendecida con la llegada de dos nuevas vidas de idéntica apariencia pero distinto corazón, sin embargo pareciera ser que esto no estaba previsto y de alguna forma, los padres no estaban contentos del todo por aquella noticia.

Al mayor, lo llamaron Fye; Sus padres lo amaban con todo su corazón, era hermoso, sus ojos destellaban inocencia y su sonrisa alegraba el corazón de cualquiera, desde muy joven se notó su gran inteligencia, era astuto y curioso, siempre quería saber de origen de las cosas. Era valiente y seguro, simplemente sus padres no podían pedir más.

Por otro lado, el menor fue llamado Yuui; Sin embargo para sus padres, el no represento nada en especial, su apariencia era idéntica a la de su preciado hermano mayor y aun así, los padres se negaban a aceptarlo completamente; La personalidad de Yuui contrastaba mucho con la de Fye, Yuui también tenían unos ojos inocentes, pero no destellaban tanto como los de Fye, Yuui no sonreía muy seguido, solo lo hacía cuando estaba con su hermano a solas. Yuui desde muy jóvenes demostró que estaba atraído por el arte y la escritura, incluso tenía un diario donde escribía todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, de cómo amaba a su hermano pero que… a veces no pida evitar envidiar un poco su suerte. Yuui era inseguro, tímido y algo asustadizo, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

Cuando ambos pequeños cumplieron los 5 años de edad y era hora de empezar su educación, sus padres decidieron separarlos ya que no querían que Yuui influenciara de alguna manera a Fye y cambiara su carismática forma de ser; Por lo que, sus padres optaron por enviar a Fye a Osaka en Japón donde fue educado en la mejor institución que tenían en ese momento, y Yuui fue enviado a un internado bastante lejano, en las afueras de Rusia cerca de Paris.

Yuui entonces se vio alejado de la única persona que le dedicaba una sonrisa y le hacía disfrutar su vida aunque sea un poco.

Por separado cada uno de los gemelos fue desarrollándose a su manera, mientras que Fye seguía mostrando sus aptitudes para la ciencia y descubrir lo desconocido, Yuui seguía en los libros y el arte, cosa que los padres no aceptaban de alguna manera pues ambos eran investigadores que no le veían sentido a eso.

No fue hasta la universidad que finalmente Yuui salió de aquella institución y finalmente pudo reencontrase con su gemelo. Por lo que fue enviado a Japón a estudiar junto a Fye, pero no fue por gusto, fue porque aquel internado había cerrado y no podían tenerlo más en ese lugar. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente las diferencias eran aún más obvias.

Yuui había comenzado a utilizar gafas a los 15 años, gracias a que pasaban a veces noches o días enteros leyendo cada libro que podía, Fye en cambio tenía su vista sin alteración alguna, o al menos no la suficiente como para tener que utilizar gafas; El cabello de Yuui era más largo que el de Fye, lo tenían justo debajo de los hombros atado en una coleta baja, mientras que Fye lo tenía más corto y suelto.

La forma en la que vestían también era muy diferente, Yuui vestía un suéter con cuello de tortuga color blanco de mangas largas, tan largas que cubrían parte de sus manos justo hasta los nudillos, También vestía unos jeans negros y unos tenis de tela azul celeste con las agujetas blancas, también llevaba puesto la mayor parte del tiempo una bufanda larga color celeste, debido a que toda su vida vivió en una zona muy fría.

Por otra parte, Fye vestía algo un poco más moderno y fresco ya que donde vivían la mayor parte del tiempo el ambiente era así, incluso podría decirse que vestía un poco "atrevido" así como Yuui vestía algo "muy tímido"

Pero, aun a pesar de todos los años y el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Fye lo recibió con un enorme abrazo que Yuui correspondió torpemente, se sentía tan cálido.

Una sensación extraña para Yuui.

Debido a que cada uno tenía aspiraciones diferentes, estudiaron por separado pero aun así, siempre hallaban la forma de verse juntos a través de la institución, Yuui entonces noto otra gran diferencia; Fye era muy bueno formando amistades, mientras que Yuui era pésimo y parecía que alejaba a las personas alrededor, y siempre que le hablaban era porque lo confundían con Fye o le preguntaban si sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

Eso no lo molestaba, pero entonces, casi terminado sus estudios comenzó a notar que Fye casi no estaba en la casa de sus padres, cosa que estresaba un poco a Yuui pues no le gustaba estar muy cerca de sus progenitores, ya que siempre le renegaban lo que estudiaba o hacían algún comentario para molestarlo.

Fue entonces cuando se enteró que Fye estaba saliendo con alguien, que era dos años mayor a él, también había estudiado en aquella universidad y ahora trabajaba en una escuela o algo así, era entrenador, algo que Yuui no entendía , ya que Fye era enemigo mortal de ejercitarse ¿Cómo se habían conocido? Era un misterio, y también algo que al él no le debía de importar.

Debido a aquella noticia, Yuui entonces conoció otra sensación, pero esta era muy familiar y distinta a la vez.

 _La soledad_

Siempre había estado solo pero, esto era distinto, algunas veces Fye lo invitaba a pasar el rato con ellos, Yuui a veces se negaba pues realmente no quería ser un estorbo o molestar a la pareja de su hermano. Sin embargo algunas veces aceptaba, y era entonces cuando se sentía así, Yuui a veces se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que aquel hombre veía en su hermano? O lo que vio en Fye ¿Lo vería en el también?

Sabía que era imposible, ambos eran distintos…

Aquel joven, Kurogane; era un buen hombre, a pesar de ser algo corajudo parecía realmente amar a su hermano en muchos aspectos, ambos se conocían sus gestos perfectamente, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y podían encajar a la perfección.

Yuui a veces se preguntaba si podría encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como Kurogane, alguien que lo amara, pero la respuesta a veces era algo cruel y prefería ignorarla.

Después de terminar la universidad, en la ceremonia de graduación, su "familia" estuvo presente, pero obviamente no para verlo a él, Fye había salido con honoríficos… Yuui se había quedado corto en eso, pues alguien le había ganado solo por una mísera décima, pero eso no importaba ya.

Finalmente, su familia regreso a Francia y de ellos el no supo más, Fye si recibía llamadas, pero a él realmente no le importaba.

Después de terminar los estudios, Fye comenzó a trabajar en la misma escuela en la que trabajaba Kurogane en Osaka, por otra parte Yuui seguía tomando algunos cursos y seguía estudiando. Después de casi 3 años de relación que tenían Fye y Kurogane desde la universidad , habían decidido vivir juntos, Fye siempre había querido eso pero no quería dejar solo a Yuui, por lo que Kurogane le dijo que él no tenía problema en que también viviera con ellos. Y Fye estaba encantado con eso.

Y Yuui no pudo negarse, su hermano era muy convincente.

Por lo que ahora los tres vivían en el mismo apartamento en Osaka, Fye y Kurogane compartían habitación y Yuui estaba justo al lado.

Todas las mañanas, Yuui hacia el desayuno, y veía como ellos se iban a realizar sus actividades diarias, así como él se encargaba de las suyas y de la casa, era lo menos que podía hacer si no trabajaba.

Todo parecía ir bien

La vida de Yuui comenzó a mejorar un poco

Fye era amable con el

Kurogane era _muy_ amable con el

Y eso fue la perdición del rubio.

Yuui no quería verlo así

Pero era la verdad

Cada vez que el moreno estaba cerca de él, un sentimiento extraño lo comenzaba a atormentar, y como era su costumbre, Googleo que era eso, tenía un presentimiento pero…

No quería que fuera así

Incluso el internet conspiraba en contra suya

Estaba enamorado de la pareja de su hermano mayor.

**00**

Cha cha chan~

Si, y así comienza esta historia donde no solo es un KuroFye muy feliz, sino un KuroYuui no correspondido… o ¿Lo será?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo


	2. No es lo correcto

Capítulo 1 No es lo correcto.

Ya había pasado un año desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos los tres, actualmente los gemelos contaban con 22 años de edad, mientras que Kurogane contaba con 23 casi 24 años. El estilo de vida que tenían era bastante tranquilo y armonioso.

-Buenos días~- saludo Fye mientras salía de la habitación que compartía con el moreno, era sábado así que se había levantado algo tarde, pero el apartamento había comenzado a oler tan bien que le dio mucha hambre, y no tuvo más remedio que salir y acompañar a su pareja y a su hermano en el desayuno.

-Buenos días – le respondió el moreno mientras tomaba un poco del café amargo que le había preparado Yuui, el gemelo también le saludo , pero el más joven tenía la mirada puesta sobre el ordenador frente a él ; El brillo de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus lentes y se notaba que estaba escribiendo algo.

Fye tomo asiendo al lado de Kurogane y entonces comenzó a desayunar, el a diferencia de su hermano o su novio, prefería el café con una sabor dulce, por lo que no solo le agregaba azúcar, sino también un poco de leche. Como siempre, el desayuno estaba más que delicioso y se lo hizo saber a su hermano quien con una leve sonrisa le agradeció el comentario.

-¿Podrías hacer un postre esta noche? ¡Uno muy dulce!- pido el rubio más grande con brillos en los ojos, Kurogane negó con la cabeza - no tan dulce- pidió el mientras volvía a leer su periódico y Fye le reclamo por ser aburrido.

-Puedo hacer ambos- dijo Yuui para detener la pequeña y amistosa discusión, ante eso Fye quedo encantado y continuo desayunando, y cada quien siguió en lo suyo, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el pequeño televisor que tenían en el comedor para que Fye viera las noticias, ya que Kurogane prefería el periódico y Yuui estaba escribiendo en el computador casi todas las mañanas.

Kurogane detuvo su lectura y entonces también comenzó a ver el televisor, el comentarista mencionaba que últimamente el nivel de crimen estaba subiendo en Osaka y que era preferible no salir de casa solos a ninguna hora, para así evitar ser asaltados o algo peor. Después poso su mirada en Yuui quien no había levantado ni un poco la mirada del computador, pudo ver que tenía la mirada un poco cansada.

-Deberías descansar un poco o tu vista empeorara – dijo el moreno, haciendo que el rubio saliera de aquel pequeño trance en el que estaba y lo volteara a ver – cierto…– comento Yuui mientras cerraba el computador y lo dejaba a un lado y entonces formo una ligera sonrisa que pasó desapercibida.

El desayuno continúo sin problema alguno o algún comentario más, cuando Fye termino comenzó a levantar sus platos dejándolos en su lugar, se estiro un poco y dijo – Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que avanzar así que...-

-¿revisando exámenes?- pregunto Kurogane con tono burlón - ¡No tu burles Kuro-tan!- se quejó jugando el rubio y entonces se colgó de su cuello – Odio los finales de parcial- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Ya deja de quejarte y mejor ve a trabajar – le dijo Kurogane, Fye se soltó entonces- Eres un tirano~ - dijo sonriendo y entonces justo antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno y después entro a otra habitación que servía como estudio donde tenían otra computadora, un escritorio y cosas así. Yuui observo la escena con una expresión vacía mientras pensaba _"¿Qué se sentirá ser amado de esa manera?"_ de una manera en la que no se necesita de ser empalagoso para demostrar cariño. _"¿Cómo Fye siente eso? ¿Cómo sabe qué; a pesar de que Kurogane no es muy expresivo, lo ama?"._

 _No lo sabía._

 _Debía de ser algo bueno ¿No?_

Kurogane noto la extraña mirada que tenía Yuui y se extrañó un poco- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto, Yuui dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la gruesa voz del moreno y negó con la cabeza – S-solo está pensando en lo que tengo que hacer hoy, tengo que ir a comprar la despensa en el supermercado – dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ya veo… Iré contigo- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a levantar el resto de los platos de la mesa, Yuui lo vio un poco desconcertado - ¡N-no es necesario Kurogane-san! Además también tengo que pasar a otros lugares y… no quiero quitarte el tiempo – termino de decir casi en un hilo de voz.

-No importa, no tengo nada que hacer, además ¿No escuchaste? Ya no es muy seguro andar solo a plena luz del día, así que no me quiero arriesgar- dijo el Moreno y entonces fue a dejar los platos en el fregadero, Yuui continuo sentado meditando esas palabras.

 _"_ _¿Arriesgarse? ¿A qué? acaso el... No, ¡no!… ¡Claro que no!, el solo ve en mí una amistad ¡además! Él está con Fye y… ¡ambos se aman! y-"_ el rubio comenzó a pensar de forma desesperada mientras tenía la mirada en el suelo e inconscientemente comenzó a apretar cada vez más su puños recargados en sus rodillas.

-Oye- otra vez aquella voz lo sorprendió un poco, Yuui levanto la vista del suelo - ¿Vamos a ir ya?- pregunto y entonces Yuui asintió, Kurogane salió primero y le aviso a Fye que saldrían y que no tardaban, Fye dijo que fueran con cuidado, y entonces Yuui salió finalmente no sin antes tomar el dinero para comprar todo, bajaron 4 pisos y ambos subieron en el pequeño auto que tenían.

En el camino, Yuui estaba sentado al lado del más alto, el rubio no podía evitar tener la mirada abajo y jugar un poco con sus manos a causa de los nervios , normalmente no estaría así si su hermano estuviera presente pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos en un espacio pequeño, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

Yuui odiaba sentirse de esa manera, sabía muy bien que estaba mal que sintiera algo más que amistad por Kurogane, pero no podía evitarlo; Toda su vida había estado sediento de amor, una pequeña muestra era suficiente para aliviar su lastimado corazón, el amor fraternal que le proporcionaba Fye era suficiente pero dejo de serlo cuando comenzó a convivir con Kurogane. El moreno era amable con el todo el tiempo, se preocupaba por el e incluso podría decir que era más atento que su propio hermano. Aunque esto podía ser solo por educación o por simple amistad, una pequeña flama de esperanza se mantenía en el corazón de Yuui de que tal vez… y solo tal vez algún día podría llegar a ser amado tanto como él lo deseaba.

Yuui no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso, su corazón deseaba algo y su mente reprimía ese deseo, mientras esos dos debatían en que era lo correcto, Yuui no se dio cuenta cuando ya habían llegado al supermercado, por lo que Kurogane tuvo que hablarle para despertarlo de su trance, algo que se estaba volviendo muy común últimamente - ¿Has dormido bien?- le pregunto el moreno un poco extrañado, ya que Yuui no solía ser tan distraído.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¿Vamos ya?- dijo el rubio precipitadamente saliendo del auto, y comenzando a avanzar, el día era nublado, al parecer había llovido la noche anterior, por lo que trato de entrar lo más rápido que pudo a la tienda olvidándose completamente de carro de compras, el cuan entro junto al moreno quien entro detrás de él.

-¿Y qué compraras?- le pregunto el moreno , mientras veía como Yuui caminaba por los pasillos tocando ansiosamente sus labios una y otra vez, pensando exactamente en que agarrar – Lo básico, hace falta leche también,..- respondió el rubio mientras tomaba algunas bolsas con arroz y las ponía en el carrito y seguía avanzando.

\- La leche deslactosada – pidió el moreno mientras seguía avanzando, Yuui asintió y entonces una vez que llegaron a los refrigeradores tomo 3 litros de aquella leche, después de un largo recorrido, el carrito se llenaba cada vez más y más. – ahora solo falta lo del postre- comento el rubio

Mientras Yuui iba de un lado a otro llevando cosas al carrito Kurogane solo lo observaba y avanzaba con lentitud, y siempre se hacía una pregunta _¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente a Fye?_ Su novio era escandaloso, y no solo eso, podía apostar que si fuera Fye quien hiciera las compras solo traería a casa golosinas, chatarra y sake, aunque eso último no era mala idea para el moreno. En cambio Yuui primero tomaba lo más importante, cosas que realmente iba a necesitar y al final solo si es que había una petición; como en este caso el postre que había pedido Fye; compraba cosas dulces o cosas por el estilo.

Y no solo eso, los gestos y las formas de actuar de ambos también eran diferentes, su novio era activo y con gestos exagerados, mientras que Yuui era tranquilo y casi no hacía gestos, el hecho de que sonriera era incluso algo para celebrar. Pero últimamente, el moreno había notado algo inusual en el taciturno chico, y era que por alguna razón siempre que le hablaba o algo, Yuui reaccionaba de forma exagerada.

-Kurogane-san- lo llamo Yuui tratando de llamar su atención, Kurogane no estaba prestando atención mientras pensaba todo aquello, _"ahora yo soy el distraído"_ pensó el moreno con ironía y después le pregunto qué era lo que sucedía, Yuui señalo un estante que estaba hasta arriba del todo – No lo alcanzo – dijo un poco apenado señalando un costal de harina, sin contar que tal vez no iba a poder cargarlo.

Kurogane se acercó a él y con solo estirar su brazo tomo el costal y lo puso debajo del carrito, en el otro compartimiento – Gracias- dijo el rubio y entonces siguió avanzando. Kurogane lo siguió y no pudo evitar imaginarse _¿cómo hubiera sido la situación si Fye hubiera estado ahí?_

La respuesta era sencilla, Fye no le hubiera pedido ayuda, podría jurar que se hubiera subido a uno de los estantes para alcanzar el costal, pero al ser tan pesado caería, Kurogane correría a detenerlo, ambos caerían y quedarían cubiertos de harina. Kurogane no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente imaginándose toda la caótica escena.

**00**

Finalmente, las compras terminaron y subieron las bolsas a la cajuela del auto y subieron de nuevo, Kurogane enciendo el auto - ¿A dónde más necesitabas ir?-pregunto al rubio mientras comenzaba a avanzar saliendo del estacionamiento y tomando carretera. Yuui se sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba que Kurogane recordara que él quería ir a otro lado después de las compras.

-A la librería- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del moreno, mientras le decía por dónde ir para llegar, una vez que llegaron Yuui bajo y volteo a verlo - Si quiere puede regresar, tardare un poco – explico el rubio, pero Kurogane se negó, diciendo que le importaba si lo esperaba, pero entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular del moreno, era Fye.

 _-Ne Kuro-pon ¿van a tardar mucho? Algo le paso a la computadora-_ hablaba el rubio con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste?- pregunto Kurogane, Fye se defendió diciendo que nada, pero lo más seguro era que no, por lo que Kurogane suspiro cansado _–_ Esta bien, ya voy…oye- llamo a Yuui.

-No se preocupe…vaya a ver que hizo mi hermano- le dijo el rubio un poco aliviado pues realmente ya no podía con los nervios de tener al moreno cerca.

-Llámame cuando quieras que venga por ti- le pidió el moreno, Yuui dijo que sí, pero realmente no estaba seguro si hacerlo, finalmente el moreno se fue y Yuui pudo finalmente estar solo.

**00**

Pasaban los minutos y sin embargo Yuui aún no lograba decidirse en qué libro comprar esa vez, ya había terminado la saga de libros de " Taking your place" y realmente ahora no sabía que más leer, mientras pasaba por las estanterías un joven se acercó a el – Yuui –san buenas tardes – lo saludo, Yuui volteo a verlo y le saludo de regreso - ¿Ya ha leído "Not You"? dicen que tiene muy buenas críticas- comento el joven de cabellos negros, Yuui negó con la cabeza – no había escuchado de el… ¿de qué género es?-

El peli negro le extendió un libro bastante grueso – Es de tragedia romántica o algo así, demasiado oscuro para el gusto de algunos, pero creo que le gustara – comento el chico.

-Y yo también lo creo- dijo Yuui al leer un poco la reseña trasera, el chico entonces junto a Yuui se dirigieron a la pequeña caja para que pudiera pagar el libro – Y dígame ¿Cómo va con su libro? – preguntó el chico mientras buscaba una bolsa de cartón negro para poner el libro.

\- Bastante bien, trato de avanzar diario para poder terminarlo pronto- comento Yuui mientras tomaba la bolsa – Solo no se olvide de descansar, y a todo esto ¿Ya pensó en el título del libro?- Pregunto con curiosidad, Yuui negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no, lo dejaré hasta el final…- explico y entonces se despidió del joven vendedor y se detuvo fuera de la librería _"¿Debería llamar a Kurogane-san?"_ pensó el rubio por un momento, y después negó con la cabeza _"No, aún tengo que pasar por otra cosa"_ Fye comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia otra dirección, mientras caminaba trataba de evitar pisar los charcos de agua de la lluvia anterior, el día seguía igual de nublado que en el mañana….

 _Eso le gustaba_

Mientras tanto en casa, Kurogane estaba en el estudio con Fye viendo la computadora – No tiene nada tonto- le regaño después de revisarla casi 4 veces seguidas, Fye se colgó de su cuello melosamente – pero no dejaba de sonar raro ~ - se quejó el rubio.

-deja de llorar y mejor ayúdame a bajar las cosas del auto- dijo el moreno y entonces salieron del apartamento, y bajaron 4 pisos para llegar al estacionamiento que compartían con sus vecinos. – Vaya~ Yuui realmente se reabasteció –comento el rubio mientras comenzaba a agarrar varias bolsas de las menos pesadas, dejándole el resto al moreno.

\- y ¿En dónde está Yuui?- pregunto el rubio una vez que ya estaban de regreso en el apartamento, Kurogane dejo las bolsas en la cocina y volteo a verlo - ¿hasta ahora preguntas?- pregunto el moreno extrañado, Fye asintió como si nada – Lo deje en la librería, iba a esperarlo pero tu llamaste-

-entonces hubieras esperado horas, Yuui tarda mucho escogiendo libros- explico Fye mientras se acercaba al moreno – No importa, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo el moreno sin mas, pronto Fye se abrazó a él y le sonrió con picardía.

\- va a tardar horas~ - dijo en tono juguetón, Kurogane lo veía con una ceja alzada- se más directo- le dijo, pero Fye se negó – No me harás decirlo Kuro-hentai… ¿Si o no?- Kurogane sonrió y bajo la mirada – ¿Nunca estas satisfecho?- pregunto Kurogane, Fye soltó una carcajada – eso debería decirlo yo Kuro-hen – dijo para después besarlo.

**00**

Yuui caminaba por las mojadas calles de Osaka sosteniendo la bolsa de su libro con ambas manos sobre su pecho, si había algo que Yuui amaba más que el café amargo y los días lluviosos eran los libros, Los libros habían sido su refugio desde muy pequeño en contra de la soledad y el rechazo. Cada vez que abría uno, se olvidaba de sus problemas y de los malos recuerdos, eran su barrera contra la realidad.

Pero también había otra cosa que Yuui amaba demasiado, aparte de pintar y dibujar también tenía otro pequeño pasa tiempo, y era moldear con arcilla , muchos recientes y tazas de la casa habían sido hechas y pintadas por las manos del rubio, incluso varias personas iban al apartamento para comprar algunas o hacerle pedidos.

Moldear la arcilla lo relajaba mucho, sentir como esta pasaba por sus manos gracias a su torno de alfarero era lo que más le gustaba , si bien para realizar todo eso no solo usaba arcilla, ese era el material que más le gustaba del resto, ya que lo demás era solo para evitar grietas y detalles, la arcilla era lo primordial. Y justo en ese momento eso era lo que iba a comprar.

Entro a la tienda, la mujer de ahí lo conocía ya, y no fue necesario decirle que era lo que buscaba, sin embargo aun así el rubio se entretuvo viendo algunas pinturas o cosas por el estilo, mientras platicaba con la mujer.

 _Yuui no vio el tiempo pasar._

**00**

Mientras el tiempo seguía pasando; En el apartamento aquella nublada tarde sabatina una pareja se entregaba mutuamente entre jadeos y gemidos – K-kuro – No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, Fye nunca podía articular palabra alguna cuando estaba entregándose a Kurogane, de sus suaves labios solo lograban salir gemidos de placer y alguno que otro leve jadeo cuando el moreno era muy rudo.

Por otro lado, Kurogane casi no emitía sonido alguno, más que ocasionalmente llegaba a susurrar el nombre del rubio con mucho deseo en su voz; Las embestidas del moreno eran profundas y constantes, al principio era un ritmo muy acelerado para el rubio, pero con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse a ese ritmo, y dejaba que el moreno lo moldeara a su gusto.

Ya con 3 y casi 4 años de relación, Kurogane conocía cada punto sensible del rubio y no dudaba en usar esa información para su beneficio, así mismo, Fye conocía muy bien como excitar a su pareja cada vez que quisiera, ambos cuerpos se reconocían mutuamente, estaban moldeados el uno para el otro, encajaban a la perfección, y podían jurar que sencillamente otro cuerpo no encajaría tan bien como lo hacían ellos.

Kurogane comenzó a acelerar el ritmo cada vez más , y la profundidad de las embestidas seguía constante, Fye sabía lo que eso significaba, inconscientemente, y debido a las sensaciones que el moreno le aportaba, comenzó a rasguñar la espalda del mayor, no podía evitarlo.

 _Estaban cerca del fin._

Kurogane soltó un último gemido al igual que el rubio, mientras terminaba dentro de él, ambos jóvenes estaban agotados, con cuidado, Kurogane abandono el interior del más joven y se acostó a su lado respirando pesadamente.

Ambos cuerpos trataban de recuperar un poco sus alientos completamente satisfechos.

 _-Te amo-_

 _Lo dijeron al unísono_

 _Ambos se amaban_

 _Simplemente se amaban_

 _No tenían por qué explicarlo_

 _Era así de sencillo_

-Tomare una ducha- anuncio el moreno una vez que su respiración se había regularizado, pero fue en vano, Fye ya estaba dormido, el moreno sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su pareja, tan suave y tersa y no pudo evitar sentirse suertudo por tener al alguien como Fye a su lado.

 _Podía ser infantil_

 _O desastroso_

 _Pero era su desastre_

 _Solo suyo_

**00**

Yuui no vio el tiempo pasar ¿Cuándo había avanzado tan rápido? Una vez fuera de la tienda y ya con todo lo que deseaba comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, ya no estaba tan lejos, sin embargo al avanzar algunas calles, sintió que algo iba mal; se preocupó un poco.

 _-"Tal vez debería de llamar a Kurogane-san"-_ pensó, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y buscaba en sus pocos contactos el nombre del moreno, y marco…

 _Lo sentimos, el número que usted-_

 _-"¿No contesta?, es raro, él siempre tiene el celular a un lado por si acaso"-_ Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero no contestaba. – " _supongo que entonces seguiré caminando" –_ pensó.

Finalmente el chico de gafas, continuo caminando, aquella sensación no desapareció. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, normalmente eso no le preocuparía pues al ser un día lluvioso normalmente la gente no salía, incluyéndolo a él.

Mientras caminaba, noto pasos detrás de él, volteo, no había nadie… Yuui no solía ser paranoico, pero entonces…

**00**

Kurogane había salido de la ducha, Fye seguía dormido, pero no podía dormir _"así",_ por lo que amablemente lo despertó – Date una ducha- le dijo, pero Fye volvió a acostarse – no~- Kurogane no dejo de insistirle hasta que finalmente el rubio accedió y entro al baño con una mirada adormilada.

El moreno tomo asiento en la cama matrimonial que compartía con el mayor de los gemelos, y entonces mientras se secaba y comenzaba a vestirse, noto que su celular tenía la pantalla encendida, lo cual llamo su atención un poco.

Una vez que termino, tomo su celular y verifico que era lo que sucedía " _Tienes 4 llamadas perdidas de Yuui y un mensaje nuevo_ "

-Lo olvide- dijo Kurogane recordando que Yuui lo iba a llamar cuando terminara, _"Tal vez ya venga de regreso, ya me he tardado demasiado"_ Pensó el moreno, un poco molesto pues realmente no quería que el más joven regresara solo.

Se recostó en la cama y boto el celular a un lado, pero casi de inmediato este comenzó a sonar de nuevo – _"¿Yuui?"_ pensó confundido, y entonces contesto la llamada – Bue—

 _-¡K-Kurogane!-_ la voz desesperada del rubio se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, Kurogane se preocupó un poco, pues se escuchaba que algo estaba mal, por lo que le pregunto qué sucedía, pero Yuui no respondió.

 _-"Esta ¿Llorando?"_ se preguntó sorprendido el moreno - ¡¿Dónde estás?¡- pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la habitación para salir del edificio.

-¿Kuro-tan?- se escuchó la voz de Fye aun dentro de la ducha, pero no recibió respuesta, cosa que lo preocupo mucho

 _¿Qué le había sucedido a Yuui?_

**00**

Kurogane había salido lo más rápido que pudo del edificio, había bajado todas las escaleras en tiempo record y casi cae al final, pero eso no importaba, entre sollozos Yuui le había dicho dónde estaba, no estaba muy lejos, tal vez sol calles, Kurogane corría bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que podía, mientras pasaba por las calles buscaba el nombre de una calle en especial.

Cuando la encontró se detuvo en seco y entro, vociferando el nombre del rubio, lo encontró hecho un ovillo en una especie de callejón, la lluvia los cubría a ambos, la escena simplemente destrozo a Kurogane.

Había una simpe y sencilla razón por la cual cuidaba a Yuui tanto como cuidaba a Fye y era que simplemente no podía evitar ver a Fye en Yuui, podían ser diferentes, sí, pero físicamente eran idénticos, con aquella escena de un Yuui desconsolado bajo la lluvia, no pudo evitar imaginarse por un momento que se trataba de Fye.

Sin demorar más, se arrodillo frente a él y lo llamo, por poco se equivoca y lo llama Fye, pero logro ocultar su error rápidamente, al escuchar la voz del moreno, Yuui no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos, y comenzar a llorar a un más.

 _-¿Qué había sucedido?-_ se preguntaba el moreno, pero no era momento de preguntas, con suavidad se separó del delgado cuerpo del rubio y levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos y decirle que ya todo estaba bien, y pudo ver aquella opaca mirada zafiro llena de dolor y tristeza, dos cosas que nunca había visto en Fye, y que verlas en Yuui simplemente le hacían sentirse impotente y desear con toda su alma nunca ver esa mirada en su novio.

También otra cosa que notó era un golpe en la mejilla derecha del rubio, eso unido a las cosas que había tiradas en el suelo solo atribuía a que Yuui había sido asaltado, pero si había sido asaltado

 _¿Por qué las cosas seguían ahí?_

-vamos a casa- dijo el moreno y entonces ayudo al rubio a recoger todo y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a casa, mientras caminaban, Yuui no quería separarse de Kurogane, y este le brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba, no mas no menos.

**00**

-¡Kurogane! ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Fye al verlos llegar completamente empapados y a Yuui hecho un completo desastre, sin demora trajo toallas del baño y se las extendió, Kurogane ayudo a Yuui a tomar asiento y Fye lo ayudo a secarse, el más joven ya no lloraba solo tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.

Finalmente, ambos le preguntaron que había sucedido, y Yuui solo les dijo que un hombre había intentado asaltarlo, pero al no tener dinero simplemente lo golpeó y dejo ahí tirado, Fye lo abrazo sin importarle que aun estuviera mojado, por otro lado, Kurogane simplemente no lo entendía del todo.

Había algo más

Pero

¿Lo ocultaba?

¿Por qué, a pesar de ser casi idénticos, los gestos no eran los mismos?

A pesar de conocer a Yuui el mismo tiempo que conocía a Fye, Kurogane no podía ver a través del rubio más joven tan fácil como lo hacía con su novio, era como si Yuui tuviera una forma de ocultar todo.

Yuui alzo la mirada y esta choco con los intensos ojos rubís del moreno, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y bajo la mirada inmediatamente, Kurogane entonces revolvió su rubios cabellos como una forma de reconfortarlo antes de ir a calentar un poco de agua.

 _Yuui no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo de sus ojos._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser así?_

 _Amable_

 _Considerado_

 _¿Por qué tenía que darle esas miradas?_

 _Cada mirada hacia que su corazón diera un brinco enorme_

 _Pero la caída era dura._

 _Yuui sabía que, Kurogane solo lo hacía porque lo apreciaba_

 _Nada más_

 _No había sentimientos profundos_

 _No había amor_

 _Solo compromiso_

 _Y amistad._

Pero no, Yuui limpio aquellas lagrimas lo más rápido que pudo con ayuda de su largo suéter y trato de controlarse un poco.

 _No podía seguir así._

 _No podía traicionar a su hermano de esa forma._

 _No era lo correcto._

Por otro lado, el moreno estaba en su habitación tratando de controlarse un poco, Fye entro a la habitación y lo abrazo - ¿Por qué estás tan mal?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Me duele – explico el moreno desconcertando un poco al rubio - Verlo a el así, es como verte a ti y no quiero eso, imaginarte pasando un gran dolor me hace sentir impotente. Inútil.-

-Kurogane- lo llamo Fye por su nombre, señal de que estaba hablando en serio – Yo sé que tú nunca dejarías que algo malo me pase – dijo besando la frente del moreno – Yo sé que tu harías hasta lo imposible por mí, así como yo por ti.

-Mataría si fuera necesario- dijo el moreno mientras besaba la dulce mano del rubio

-Lo sé- contesto con una sonrisa Fye, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al moreno,

 _Porque te amo, me preocupo por ti._

 _Porque ambos estamos hechos para estar juntos_

 _Pero duele_

 _Duele ver tu reflejo sufriendo_

 _¿Por qué duele?_

 _Son diferentes._

 _Puedo distinguirlos y aun así_

 _Mi corazón de retuerce al ver aquella vacía mirada_

 _Me gustaría iluminarla_

 _Pero no puedo_

 _No es lo correcto_

 _Fin del capítulo 1._

 _Oh vaya, ¿solo lo asaltaron? La verdad es que si, aunque tal vez muestre el flashback, solo diré que realmente no pasó nada serio, solo el susto_ _J_

 _Y a que no se imaginaba que Kurogane era un oso amoroso en el fondo w hay una explicación para ello~ más adelante en la historia :P_

 _Comentario, pregunta o sugerencia, no duden en mandármela, con gusto les responderé lo más rápido que pueda_ _J_

 _Y bueno, espero le haya gustado, realmente me motive a actualizar rápido gracias a dos muy hermosos reviews w, alimentan mi alma~ eso y que ya tenía el capítulo hecho jejeje~_

 _Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo bye._


	3. Comencemos a

Capítulo 2 Comencemos a…

Durante toda su infancia, a Fye nunca le había faltado nada, si quería algo sus padres se lo daban, siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que lo amaban y estimaban; Sin embargo el pequeño Fye siempre sintió que algo o mejor dicho, _"alguien_ " faltaba en su vida.

No recordaba su nombre, pero si sabía que ambos eran iguales; Cuando se sentía solo, Fye se encerraba en su cuarto y hablaba con el espejo, con su reflejo , deseando con todo su corazón que pudiera de alguna forma, conectarse con su hermano y sacarlo de ahí.

No importaba cuantos amigos o juguetes tuviese, nada de eso podía llenar aquel vacío; Por otro lado, en un lugar muy lejano, Yuui hacia ese mismo ritual, era la única manera de no sentirse tan abandonado…de alguna forma, existía una extraña conexión al hacer eso.

Pero eso no duro mucho, lamentablemente, la lejanía pudo más, Yuui fue el primero en dejar de tener aquel extraño habito, pues realizo que tal vez aquellos vagos recuerdos de su hermano eran solo una ilusión y que realmente estaba solo ¿Tenía un hermano en realidad? O ¿solo eran recuerdos creados inconscientemente para no sentirse solo?

 _No lo sabía_

Por otro lado, Fye también perdió aquel habito; sin embargo estaba muy consciente de la existencia del otro, y deseaba día a día verlo de nuevo, cuando ese día llego lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente, nunca se alejarían de nuevo, no importando lo que pasara, estarían juntos siempre.

Fye no odiaba a sus padres por lo que habían hecho, pero tampoco entendía sus razones, ni mucho menos los apoyaba, pero eso no importaba ya que tenía a su hermano a su lado.

Los contrastes eran tantos que no parecían ser gemelos, muchas de sus amistades se lo habían dicho, Fye estaba contento con eso, ambos eran auténticos, completamente diferentes,

 _Eso era bueno_

Pero un día, sin aviso ni nada, conoció a quien el asegura, es el amor de su vida, ambos tan diferentes y que aun así, podían encajar tan perfectamente, lo conoció por accidente, un accidente que él mismo había provocado.

Le tiro comida encima

 _¿Cómo había pasado eso?_

Ambos estaban en el mismo lugar Fye haciendo su "servicio social" Y Kurogane trabajaba de ayudante en el área de rehabilitación en el hospital general de Osaka, no eran compañeros ni mucho menos, ambos estaban en áreas completamente diferentes, pero; Un buen día, Fye se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, últimamente estaba algo distraído ¿por qué? por los exámenes y demás cosas que tenía pendientes.

En sus manos llevaba lo que sería su almuerzo, especialmente preparado por su hermano Yuui, el más joven le había advertido que tuviera cuidado, pues el recipiente no cerraba bien y podía derramar la comida, a pesar de las advertencia, Fye iba un poco a apresurado; Al tener la mente en otro lugar, no noto que justo frente a él estaba dando la vuelta alguien e inevitablemente chocaron.

Fye juraba que se sintió como chocar contra un muro de piedra, la prueba de ello fue que Kurogane no se movió ni un centímetro después del impacto, mientras que Fye termino en el piso y sin la comida _¿Dónde había quedado? ,_ toda había quedado encima del más alto que aún no salía de la impresión de lo que había sucedido.

Aun en suelo, Fye se tapó la boca un poco apenada por lo que había pasado, de los nervios comenzó a reír un poco, sacando de su shock el moreno - ¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes?- grito el moreno mientras trataba de limpiarse de todo lo que había sido derramado encima de él.

-L-Lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba- dijo el rubio, aun entre pequeñas risas, Kurogane le dirigió una mirada monótona y termino de limpiarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras le extendía su mano para ayudar al rubio a levantarse del suelo, quien acepto la ayuda y su risa se detuvo de inmediato.

-sí, gracias…lo siento de veras- se volvió a disculpar el rubio esta vez en poco más serio y un poco intrigado por la mirada del más alto, tan misteriosa.

Por otro lado, Kurogane también se había quedado mirando los brillantes ojos zafiros del rubio, los había visto antes, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio- Kurogane- respondió a secas el moreno , el rubio también le dijo su nombre, el moreno desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos y después comenzando a avanzar – ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- dijo en forma de despedida, Fye lo observo irse y también se despidió.

-Hasta luego Kuro-tan- grito el rubio agitando su brazo y después comenzó a avanzar en dirección opuesta, mientras avanzaba se escuchó a lo lejos el grito del moreno. - ¡Es Kurogane!

Desde ese día, Fye se encontraba todos los días con Kurogane, por mera "casualidad" , pero la verdad era que el rubio había investigado en que área trabajaba. Le daba curiosidad, quería conocerlo, quería estar cerca de el.

 _¿La razón?_

La desconocía.

 _Simplemente era atracción._

El tiempo de ambos en aquel hospital termino, Fye siguió con sus estudios y Kurogane cambio de empleo, pero el contacto siempre estuvo presente, más aun cuando de forma inesperada se vieron dentro de una relación muy profunda.

Había sido sin darse cuenta, de una amistad pasaron a algo más profundo sin necesidad de proponerlo, con solo mirarse sabían que ambos sentían lo mismo.

No hacían falta las palabras.

Una simple mirada había bastado para comenzar algo increíble

 _inseparable._

**00**

Fye había despertado de muy buen humor aquel día y también con una idea algo "alocada", pero que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, quería ir a la playa, así es, quería ir a la playa en pleno invierno, pues ya era diciembre.

-¿Estás loco?- respondió Kurogane a la propuesta del rubio- Por favor~- rogo el más joven haciendo gestos infantiles, Kurogane volvió a negar con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados – Estamos en pleno invierno, está nevando y no pienso enfermarme para cumplir tu capricho.

-Pero Kuro~ son vacaciones y yo quiero salir a algún lado- se quejó Fye, mientras también se cruzaba de brazos, Yuui solo observaba la escena de reojo y a una distancia bastante lejana, mientras tomaba un poco de su café caliente y seguía tecleando en el ordenador.

-Si quieres salir, podemos ir a algún otro lado, pero no a la playa- dijo el moreno, Fye dio un brinquito - ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el moreno entonces Fye sonrió ampliamente- vayamos a Nagano- exclamo emocionado el rubio.

-¿A las aguas termales?- pregunto Kurogane, Fye asintió emocionado – y al templo Zenkoji, y podemos ir a ver a los monos y…-

-Ya entendí, quieres ir por más de 2 días ¿verdad?- pregunto el moreno , Fye asintió con la cabeza- de acuerdo.

-¡Sí!- dijo victorioso el más joven; Por otro lado, Yuui seguía con la vista en el computador, pero entonces sintió que alguien lo miraba , por lo que alzo la mirada y vio que Fye estaba frente a él observándolo con intensidad, sabía lo que quería – No ..-

-sí, si vas a ir- le interrumpió el hermano mayor – nunca has ido a Nagano ¿verdad? Es muy bonito.

-Pero—

-pero nada, vamos a preparar las cosas- ordeno, dando fin a la discusión, y cerro el computador del más joven dejándola a un lado, después tomo la mano de Yuui, lo levanto y lo llevo a su habitación, mientras lo hacia Yuui decía algo de no haber guardado su trabajo o algo así.

Kurogane observo divertido la escena, sabía que Yuui se negaría a ir, sepa kami-sama sus razones, pero si Fye quería algo, no dejaría de dar batalla hasta obtenerlo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yuui, Fye le estaba diciendo que empacar.

-Tal vez nos quedemos más de 3 días si es que visitamos todo, así que lleva varios cambios de ropa- le decía el mayor, mientras abría el guarda ropa del más joven que solo lo observaba desde la cama- Lo más seguro es que haya está nevando, así que lleva muchos suéteres, chamarras, gorros y guantes y- Fye no dejaba de sacar ropa, y Yuui solo veía todo lo que sacaba.

-¿Y por qué quieres ir ahí?- pregunto Yuui mientras guardaba con más orden las cosas que Fye sacaba en la maleta que tenía.

-Porque Nagano es un lugar hermoso en invierno, sé que te gustara- comento el rubio –tu nunca has ido a un lugar de vacaciones… así que pensé que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad.

-¿Lo haces por mí?- pregunto extrañado el más joven de los gemelos, Fye asintió – Si, ¿Por qué más seria?

Yuui no supo cómo responder a eso, pero sonrió, Fye seguía halando sobre qué era lo que iban a ver , y que pasarían el día entero en el osen aun que se mareara después… y mas cosas por el estilo.

-Nos iremos hoy mismo- anuncio antes de salir.

Mientras Fye y Yuui empacaban varias cosas, Kurogane revisaba el auto , no quería que pasara un accidente en la carretera nevada, así que se preparó muy bien, una vez listo, Fye ya estaba presionando con salir, pero Kurogane lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes ya donde nos vamos a quedar?- pregunto, Fye asintió con la cabeza, confundiendo a los otros dos - ¿Pero cómo? Apenas hace media hora decidiste ir ahí- pregunto Kurogane.

-Tengo mis medios Kuro-tan- dijo el rubio mientras trataba de cerrar el maletero del auto; La verdad era que Fye nunca tuvo intenciones de ir a la playa, solo quería ver la reacción de su pareja cuando le digiera eso en pleno diciembre.

 _Fue divertido_

**00**

Ya llevaban una hora de viaje más o menos, el día era nublado y tranquilo, Kurogane manejaba en silencio escuchando lo que Fye decía en el asiente del copiloto, atrás venia Yuui viendo por la ventana; Aunque no lo digiera o demostrara, realmente estaba muy emocionado, como había dicho Fye, esta sería la primera vez que salía de "vacaciones" a algún lado.

El rubio no tenía idea de que era un Onsen, ni mucho menos como es que se iban a mojar en pleno invierno, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que estaría con su hermano y con Kurogane.

Mientras veía los árboles y autos pasar a través de la ventana, noto que unos cuantos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Y por alguna razón algunos recuerdo de su infancia regresaron a su mente.

Yuui estaba sentado al fondo de un camión escolar, estaba completamente lleno de niños, algunos silenciosos pero otro hacían mucho escándalo; Aquel camión estaba en un estado algo degradado, recordaba muy bien aquella escena, fue cuando se dirigía a aquel internado.

Recordaba como el frio llegaba hasta sus huesos, en un intento por conservar un poco de calor se abrazó a si mismo, pero al parecer era inútil. Recordaba las miradas que le daban algunos niños del camión.

 _Miradas de desprecio_

 _Algunas burlonas_

 _Susurraban_

 _Susurraban acerca de el_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _No lo sabía…_

 _No quería saberlo_

Mientras recordabas recordaba aquello, el joven rubio no pudo evitar abrazarse así mismo, mientras su mirada vacía se reflejaba en la ventana. Yuui no noto que por el retrovisor, ciertos ojos rubíes lo observaban preocupado.

**00**

Tras casi cuatro horas de viaje, y después de perderse buscando el hotel que Fye decía haber apartado, finalmente llegaron , Fye tomo a Yuui de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la entrada con emoción, dejando solo al moreno con el montón de equipaje que llevaban.

El lugar era hermoso, no había mucha personas, pero la tranquilidad estaba en el aire, la señorita que atendía la recepción los dirigió a su habitación, era enorme, había 2 tatami, uno individual y uno para dos personas, también había algunos asientos acojinados y una mesa, también había tres yukatas diferentes y tres pares de geta**

La chica les explicó con que servicios contaban y la dirección del onsen bajo techo, también pregunto si querían uno privado o público. Fye opto por el privado, pues sabía que si pedía el público, Yuui se negaría a entrar.

Lo cual le recordó que aún no le explicaba que era un onsen a su hermano, el cual no tardo en preguntarle, mientras Fye le explicaba más o menos que era, o como debía de entrar, la cara de Yuui fue de completo asombro cuando le dijo que…tenía que entrar completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado, y avergonzado el menor, Fye rio un poco por su inocente reacción – Pues la verdad no sé, pero si no lo haces no te dejan entrar.

-pues no entro- dijo el menor, Fye negó con la cabeza- no seas apretado, no es como si no supiera como eres debajo de la ropa.

-¡Fye!-

-Pero es verdad, somos iguales- se excusó el rubio, Yuui bajo la mirada avergonzado – Tampoco sorprenderás a Kuro-hen- dijo el mayor, haciendo que Yuui negara con la cabeza.

-N-no es necesario que lo digas-

-Bueno~ supongo que entraremos una vez que nos instalemos, pero Kuro-tan tarda mucho con las maletas- dijo el mayor, justo en ese momento entro un Kurogane exhausto.

-¿Qué demonios traes en estas cosas?- se quejó mientras las tiraba al suelo.

-¡Todo lo necesario!- explico el mayor, aunque la verdad el moreno no se fiaba, agotado se tiro sobre en el tatami y ya no quiso moverse en un buen rato.

**00**

-Vaya que el agua esta genial~- dijo Fye mientras disfrutaba de aquellas aguas termales, todo el lugar estaba lleno de vapor, gracias a las altas temperaturas, el agua le llegaba por debajo del cuello y simplemente era relajante, Kurogane estaba a su lado pero él estaba sumergido hasta casi rosar la nariz y no había señal alguna del menor de los tres.

-¡Yuui¡ ¿Vas a entrar ya?- grito desde su lugar Fye, pero la respuesta fue inmediata.-¡No!- dijo el rubio quien estaba fuera de aquella área separada únicamente por una pared de madera y la puerta estaba cubierta por dos telas azules. Yuui estaba justo detrás de la pared.

Al principio pensó en entrar, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

-Voy a ir por ti si no entras tu solo- amenazo el mayor fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad estaba muerto de risa, por la timidez de su hermano, derrotado, Yuui decidió entrar, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible, y se sumergió hasta al ras de la nariz al igual que Kurogane.

Ignorando completamente aquel incomodo hecho, el agua realmente era maravillosa, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco y comenzó a sentirse embriagado de tanta relajación. Sin darse cuenta, Fye ya lo estaba jalando, para que estuviera más cerca.

-¿Vez? No es tan malo en realidad- le dijo Fye , Yuui bajo la vista y asintió levemente, tenía razón, se sentía tan bien y era tan relajante que olvidaban el hecho de que realmente nadie tenía nada de ropa, aquel hecho se volvía insignificante.

**00**

Kurogane estaba más que contento con aquel lugar, sin embargo no vio el tiempo pasar, de un momento en el que no podía dejar de escuchar a su pareja, paso a otro de hermoso silencio, extrañado abrió los ojos y vio que el único presente era Yuui, no estaba el mayor.

¿A dónde se había ido?

No tenía ni idea, tal vez lo dijo pero no lo escucho, le hablo al más joven para saber que había pasado con Fye pero este no respondía, se extrañó aún más.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí dentro? Si se estaba mucho tiempo, podía ser malo por las altas temperaturas y aun peor si _cierta_ persona no soportaba altas temperaturas.

**00**

Yuui abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se encontró con que ya estaba en la habitación, por lo que se levantó de golpe, percatándose de inmediato de un dolor de cabeza ¿Qué había pasado?, se vio a sí mismo y vio que tenía un Yukata celeste puesto, se sentó en el tatami, y entonces Fye entro a la habitación.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto el mayor mientras se acercaba, Yuui asintió y le pregunto que había pasado – Creo que estuviste mucho tiempo en el agua- comenzó el rubio conteniendo un poco su risa – Kuro-pon te trajo aquí cuando—

-¿K-Kurogane-san me trajo aquí?- repitió el menor con la cara completamente roja, evitando imaginarse la penosa escena, estaba muerto de vergüenza, Fye lo observaba con una sonrisa, nunca había visto a Yuui actuar de esa manera, tal vez era demasiado tímido para todo.

Casi era imposible de entender como siendo tan iguales eran tan diferentes, y como era que no se conocían el uno al otro, Fye a veces deseaba conocer más a su hermano menor, pero Yuui era muy cerrado, no habría sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como Fye. ¿Por qué era así?

 _Yuui tenía miedo_

Le temía a lo desconocido, mientras que Fye enfrentaba aquello que era desconocido para él.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual, aun a sus 22 años, Yuui aún no había salido con alguien, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Nada

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque Yuui huía de todo aquello, no quería enfrentarse a esos problemas, gracias a Fye, sabía que los asuntos del amor eran complicados y para no salir de su zona de confort, no pasaba los límites con sus pocas amistades,

Fye estaba muy consciente de que, aunque no lo demostrara, Yuui se sentía solo, a pesar de tenerlos siempre cerca, era un tipo de soledad distinta. Y por esa razón había decidido llevarlo a aquel viaje.

 _Aunque sea por una vez_

 _Deseaba que Yuui experimentara algo más que aquella soledad._

 _Porque lo amaba_

 _Confiaba ciegamente en el_

 _Porque era su familia._

 _Fin del capítulo 2._

Wi~ perdón por la tardanza, pero no sabía cómo acabar el capítulo,

Se vienen cosas intensas wuuujuuu~

Muchas Gracias por leer.

Como siempre les pido de todo su apoyo para poder culminar esta historia J

Bye~


End file.
